


Sweet Tooth

by PrincessZen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Pre-Relationship, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessZen/pseuds/PrincessZen
Summary: You persuade Steve to buy you ice cream, and he just thinks you're too adorable for your own good.





	Sweet Tooth

You grinned excitedly as you saw the van come into view. “Steve, ice cream!” you exclaimed. 

Steve let out a low chuckle as you tugged on his arm. “You're such a child.”

Ignoring him you joined the queue. “Oh gosh, I haven't had soft serve in I don't know how long,” you craned your neck over the heads of the others in line, wishing they'd hurry up. “Can I have strawberry sauce on mine?” You looked up at Steve with hopeful eyes. 

The soldier smiled adoringly and nodded. It had been a hot few days, not yet even at the peak of summer, and the Avengers compound was getting unbearable. Tony had taken it upon himself to 'upgrade' the AC and only succeeding in breaking it altogether. Steve had recommended taking a walk in the park and you quickly jumped at the opportunity. 

You shuffled forward a few steps as the queue slowly reduced. “Can we sit in the park and find dogs to pet, too?” 

“Of course, doll,” Steve replied, “whatever you want.” 

You must admit, you were very much enjoying your day. This was the most time you had spent with Steve in a while; everyone seemed so busy nowadays. You two were always very close friends, the kind that would get teased for being “something more”. You'd brush it off, give Nat and Tony the finger, and move on. But you'd often think it could be true; Steve was an amazing man and such a good friend to everyone. You could often see yourself spending days and nights in his bed, in his life. And as much as everyone teased, you didn't think Steve could feel the same way, so you pushed those thoughts aside as best you could. 

You finally reached the front of the queue. “One double cone with strawberry sauce, please!” Steve pulled out his wallet, paid, and steered you towards the nearest empty bench. 

“I don't remember saying you could have a double cone,” Steve cocked an eyebrow at you as you devoured your ice cream. He leaned over to brush his thumb over your chin, wiping away drops of strawberry sauce. You falter and look up at him. 

A red flush crept over Steve's face and he looked to his feet, avoiding your gaze. You cleared your throat and resumed licking your treat. You felt his stare on you once more and you glanced over to notice him giving you a warm smile. “What?” 

Steve placed a gentle hand on your thigh and replied, “I just think you're cute.”

You felt your face grow hot under his stare; it was a statement he had never expressed before. You didn't know how to respond, so took to finishing the last of the wafer cone in silence. As you cast a look across the park, you noticed a large dog in the distance. “Oh my gosh,” you whispered. You felt Steve shift and heard him laugh as he followed your gaze. “Steeeeve,” you whined, “I want it.”

“I don't think the owner would appreciate that.” You groaned in disappointment. Steve grabbed your hand and stood from the bench. “Come on, doll, let's find a fountain to push you in.”

You only slightly protested, letting Steve pull you through the park by your arm. Although this was the closest you had got to him, it felt natural. His hand in yours felt like it was meant to be.


End file.
